Puff Meets World
by BrickJojo21
Summary: The Powerpuff girls have been launched out of high school and into the real world. Then one faithful day they meet their past enemy's The Rowdyruff boys. WARNING Lemons ahead
1. Chapter 1

The Powerpuff girls are 18 and so are the Rowdyruff boys. The girls live together and the boys live together. Thats about it. Enjoy!

Blossoms Pov: I woke up feeling like absolute shit. Last night we threw a party to celebrate our last day of high school. "Thats the last time i party with Buttercup." Man my head hurts and all I want is a bowl of cereal. I got out of bed and walked down stairs to get a bowl. On my way down stairs I noticed that Bubbles and Buttercup were already awake and eating breakfast. "Good Morning." Bubbles said with her usual smile. Buttercup didn't say anything though. I wonder why?

Buttercups Pov: [In her mind] "How should I tell Blosdom that i ate the rest of the cereal?"

Bubbles Pov: Blossom looks tired but I wont say anything about it just yet. "Hey Blossom is it Okay if you go to the store and get some more cereal? We're running low."

Blossom: Seriously we're out again? "Sure i can go right now." I went back upstairs to throw on some clothes.

Buttercup: "Bubbles I never thought I would say this to you but thanks."

 ** _Blossom gets to the store_**

 _Blossom: Great the second I get herebthey run out of Strawberry Ice Cream. It must be my lucky day. I walk down the grocery aisles to find the cereal but I can't find it. I see a worker and ask for help. "Hi do you know where i can find the cereal aisle?"_

 _Worker_ : "Your in the Cereal aisle right now."

 _Blossom:_ "Oh. Thanks for the help."

 _Worker:_ "It's my Job" He walked away after hearing a bunch of items hit the ground.

 _Blossom: "Great. Just Great. The last box and it's all the way at the top of the shelf." I put my arm out to grab it but i cant reach it. "Well this day can't get any better can it!?"_

 _???: "Need some help getting that?"_

 _Blossom: I turn towards the voice. "Yeah I actually can't reach the bo..." I can't even finish my sentence when I figure out who it is. The person asking is none other than my crush himself Brick Jojo!_

 _Brick:_ Is that Blossom or have I been misisng her like crazy? Well if it is her it's time to work the Brick magic. I reach and hand her the box.

 _Blossom: "_ Thanks. So what are you doing here Brick

 _Brick_ : "Oh nothing, just picking up some XL condoms."

Blossom: My face turns pink at the thought of Brick in an XL Condom.

Brick: "Im just joking red. Unless you want me to come over later."Just as I said that my brother Boomer runs at me.

Boomer: "Brick help me i kicked a can display ober in accident and niw a worker is looking for me." I hide behind Brick.

Butch: "Hey Blossom. Yo Brick where were you? Some guy is trying to find boomer."

Brick: "I know Butch but just wait."

Butch:"Ok then."

Brick:"So Blossom can me and the guys come over later?"

Blossom: Is Brick really asking to come ovet to my house right now. This is a dream come true. "Sure you guys can come over"

Brick: "Cool just let me pay for this first." I pull out my XL condoms and watch Blossom blush. "I wasn't joking about these."

Blossom: I blush really hard after realizing Brick is really buying them. After Brick payed we all walked back to my car and headed to my place.

The end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Blossom_ : We finally arrive to my house after 10 minutes of Boomer complaning about how he couldn't find a job. We got inside the house and put away the groceries I brought. Buttercup and Bubbles are in the living room watching TV. "Im back and I brought some friends!" Buttercup and Bubbles turn around to see who it is and their jaws drop at the sight of the boys.

Buttercup: I can't believe it. The Rowdyruff boys are in our house. "Blossom can I speak to you in private?" She shook her head yes and we went up stairs.

 _Blossom: "_ What is it this time Buttercup?"

 _Buttercup_ :"What are the Rowdyruff boys doing here?!"

 _Blossom_ Is she really complaining about this? "Buttercup why are you complaining I thought you liked Butch?"

 _Buttercup_ : I can't belive im blushing over this. " I don't like Butch at all."

Blossom: "Then why are you blushing so hard? Just admit it Buttercup."

Buttercup: "Fine I like Butch! You can't make fun of me since you like Brick."

Blossom: "Ok I like Brick. Happy now?"

Brick and Butch: "We're happy now"

 _Blossom:_ My jaw dropped as i look at Brick and Butch smiling after hearing me and Buttercup Confess our feelings. And now im blushing. Great. By the looks of it Buttercup is blushing to. That's a first.

 _Buttercup_ : He heard me. He actually heard me confess my feelings to him. Im blushing so hard but I can't stop.

 _Brick:_ "Blossom is it true that you like me because i really like you?"

 _Blososm:_ OH MY GOD. Brick likes me what should i say. What should I do. "Um yeah I guess I do like you."

 _Brick:_ "Well then lets date."

 _Blossom_ : "Like Boyfriend and Girlfriend? Me and you? Together? As a couple?"

 _Brick_ : "That's what Dating is. Unless you don't want t..."

 _Blossom_ : "NO NO I want to date you!"

 _Brick:_ "Well then it's decided. We're now a couple." I grab her, pull her close and kiss her lips. Damn these are some soft lips.

 _Blossom:_ I wrap my arms around Brick as we kiss. I can't belive this is happening.

 _Buttercup:_ "Jeez get a room lovebirds." Just as I say that Brick picks up Blossom and she wraps her legs around him while making out. Brick opened up her door and walked in there with Blossom and him sucking faces.

 _Butch: "Why don't we take this up to your room."_

 _Buttercup:_ "Not in a million years. We can date but lets not worry about them." I kiss Butch on the lips and he kisses me back. Maybe us dating won't be a bad thing.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**_WARNING-This chapter is a Brick and Blossom lemon.-WARNING_**

 _Brick:_ I carry Blossom into her room making sure our lips don't leave each other. I lay Blososm down on the bed and lay on top of her making sure not to break the tension. I finally break our kiss and stare Blossom in her eyes and we both nod as if we both know what to do. I run out of he room past buttercup and butch kissing... Wait... Buttercup and butch kissing!? I would stop but i have to get the condoms.

 _Blossom:_ As soon as Brick ran out i scrambled to get things ready. I light a candle to make the mood more romantic. And they said it was a waste of time taking that mood enhancer class. I was going to take of my clothes but i think it would be better for Brick to do it himself. Now all I have to do is lay on the bed and wait for him to come back. Actually I have two. I calm Buttercup and ask her to get everyone put the house. Luckily she agreed. Now all I have to do is wait for Brick.

 _Brick:_ Everyone starts to leave and go see a movie. I have a feeling Blossom has something to do with this. God damn it where are the condoms. Then i feel my pocket and discover they were in there the whole time. Man im dumb. I finally get back to Blossoms room after every one leaves. "Where were we again."

 _Blossom:_ "Oh come here you idiot."

 _Brick: "Yeah but im your idiot."_ Blossom grabs me by my shirt and we kiss but something feels off. Blossom is trying to put her tounge in my mouth. I feel like i should be doing this but I dont care. During our litlte makeout session I slipped my hand around Blossoms D cup breasts. Looks like it's time for some fun.

 _Blossom_ : I feel Brick remove his hands of my breast and wishing they would stay there. He pulls my shirt and bra off so my breasts are out. He layed me down and removed my pants leaving me in only my pink panties. He takes off his shirt and ripped jeans so he's only in his boxers and by the looks of it he's hard. Rock hard.

 _Brick_ : "Why don't you check out the surprise?" I go to remove my boxers but she stops me and starts to remove them herself. While she does that i grab a condom.

 _Blossom_ : I finish pulling off Bricks underwear and all i could do was stare at his 8 inch dick. Im pretty sure a bit of drool came out.

 _Brick_ : "You like what you see red?" She nodes her head yes as she starts stroking it in her soft hands. I watch as she opens her mouth and slips me inside. I try everything in my power not to let out a noise even though we're home alone. I watch as Blossom slowly makes her way down to my balls. Damn this feels so good. She starts to lick and suck at the same time and I can barely hold it in

 _Blossom:_ I can't beleive this is happening. I take off my panties and start to rub my pussy. Man im horny.

 _Brick:_ I grab the back of Blossoms head and start thrusting back and forth. She lets out moans as I watch her rub her pussy more and more. I finnaly stop thrusting and cum in her mouth. I pull back and stare at her as she swallows and opens her mouth to show that she swallowed it all. Immediatly after that I got hard as if i never came. I love this girl so much.

 _Blossom:_ I stand up and grab Bricks dick and walk him to the bed. I get on my hands and knees while shaking my ass in a taugnting manner. I turn my head and see as Brick finishes puting on the condom and licks his lips as he walks over to me.

 _Brick_ : "Now tell me if this hurts you at all." Blossom nods and I slowly push my way in. I hear her yelp in pain as i make it halfway down. "You ok?" I stopped making sure I don't move a muscle. She looks at me and says "It doesn't hurt. Just don't stop."

 _Blossom_ : Brick gies back inside me it hurt for a while but after it felt good. Really good. I let out a moan as Brick goes harder and faster. After hearing that he knew he could do what he wanted with me. He wraps his arm around me to grab onto my breasts as they swing as he pounds me from behind. He starts squeezing them and playing with my hard nipples as he fucks me. "Brick! Fuck me hard!"

 _Brick: "_ You like it when I fuck you hard?!" I think Blossom nods or its her head moving from the pounding im giving her. I hear her call me daddy and that sent me into a sex rage. I start squeezing her nipples as I thrust into her. I try my best to keep going but I feel it coming.

 _Blossom/Brick:_ "IM GOING TO CUM"

 _Blossom:_ I feel my body shake as I have an orgasm. God this feels so good. Then I feel the warmth of the cum inside me even if its in the condom. If he came inside me I would have most likely gotten pregnant. We both collapse onto my bed and lay side by side. I see Brick take off the cum filled condom and throw it away. I hope the girls don't throw out the trash because I would have alot to explain. He gets back in bed and cuddles me. I feel his heart beating rapidly then I feel it calming down. "Brick, I love you."

 _Brick: "_ I love you to babe." I watch as Blossom slowly goes to sleep and just as it happens I start to sleep. I wonder what will happen tommorow?


	4. Chapter 4

**Second warning** : **This chapter is a Butch and Buttercup lemon.**

 _Buttercup_ : As me,Butch,Bubbles, and Boomer left the house I couldn't help but feel like something was up. I mean Blossom just hurried up and pushed us all out of the house so suddenly. Maybe she really wanted to be alone. But now that I think about it Brick was still there when we left. Oh well its probably nothing.

 _Butch_ : Buttercup asked us to go to the movies with her but im not even thinking about that right now. All that's on my mind is how nice her ass looks in those tights. I just can't keep my eyes off of it. Maybe she wouldn't mind if I just walked up and grabbed it just for a little bit. I mean we are dating right. The second I grab it I can hear her make a small squeal. Damn is her ass soft. Good thing Boomer and Bubbles are already in the car or else things would be a little weird to explain.

 _Buttercup_ : "Butch. What are you doing?" I ask when he just decides to grab my ass out of no where.

 _Butch_ : "Well your ass was looking nice in those tights of yours so I just thought I could grab a piece." I say noticing her tone of voice suddenly shift. Well if she's feeling like that then lets have some fun. My hand still on her ass I move a finger down over to her pussy. When I felt it I could hear her breathing change drastically. "If you want me to stop you can just tell me."

 _Buttercup_ : As Butch moves his finger around me I couldn't help but get wet. Who knows how long it had been before we had to stop thanks to the horn from the car.

 _Bubbles_ : I blow the horn on the car since Butch and Buttercup were taking ages out there. I don't know what they were doing but when I blew it Buttercup started blushing hard and it looked like she was breathing hard to. Weird.

 _Buttercup_ : When we arrive at the theater and get our tickets we found out that they were in separate rows. Me and Butch took the row at the top while Bubbles and Boomer took the middle rows. When we got in the theater the top row was basically empty so me and Butch had it to ourselves. And if I know Butch then I know there's only one thing going through his mind right now.

 _Butch_ : Well isn't it my lucky day. First Buttercup lets me get a feel on her ass, now we get to sit alone on the top row of the theater. Hell yeah. When the movie started and everyone had shown up I didn't watch it that much just to make sure we had the entire row to ourselves. Once it was confirmed I placed my arm around her shoulders and rubbed them. She lean onto me when I did it and boy did she smell great. I just want to hold her forever. I guess we were feeling the same way right about now because out of no where her hand moves onto my lap and begins to rub my dick. I let out a groan as she touches me. I move my hand to finger her.

 _Buttercup_ : Butch shoves about 3 fingers inside me and its getting harder and harder to keep my moans in. I think i should give butch a taste of his own medicine. i unbutton his pants and slide his already hard dick out. As i do it slaps my forehead. He lets out a chuckle as it happens. Has his dick always been this big, I don't know if i can handle it. I lick his tip and move down to his balls. As i starting sucking it i feel his hand grab the back of my head and shove his cock down my throat. I can't breath but it feels so nice. His throbbing cock in my mouth.

 _Butch:_ The second i shoved my duck down her throat i can hear her gagging on it. Her wet throat clasping around me. I can feel my cum building it. This is to great.

 _Buttercup:_ Butch starts thrusting his dick farther down my throat to the point where im not breathing. Then his cum pours down my throat so i have no choice but to swallow it all.

 _Butch:_ Buttercup comes up from sucking me off with some cum dripping from her mouth. She stands up and sits down on my dick. I hear her moan as it enters her wet pussy. Its hard for her to ride me since everytime we move the wetness makes noises. It got to the point where i didn't care anymore and shoved her down to my balls.

 _Buttercup:_ I feel his hard dick throbbing inside me. He started thrusting slowly since it is my first time but after i started moaning he started going faster and harder. I can feel it pounding inside me. God he's so big.

Butch: I wrap my arms from her waist to her C cup tits and tug on her hard nipples. She lets out a loud moan as i fuck her hard. I have to cover her mouth to stop her from getting us caught. For some reason the fact we're fucking in public is hotter. Im about to cum again but I don't have any condoms and her pussy is so tight I don't want to pull out.

 _Buttercup_ : I hear Butch groaning and turn me around so he can look at my face and starts french kissing me. After that he sucks on my nipples and thrusts harder. Im about to cum and i think he is to. "Im cumming." I say out loud not caring who heard me. "So am I."Butch says standing up while holding me in his arms and fucking me.

Butch: I don't care if we get caught I have to do this. I have to pull out because Buttercup starts squirting on the floor. We'll just tell em we wasted water. I shove my self back in her and cum deep inside her. It starts pouring out of her and im still pushing more out.

Buttercup: After we cleaned everything up we realize we missed the entire movie but it doesn't matter. While we leave the theater Butch carries me on his back on the way to the car. Bubbles and Boomer were talking about the movie during the drive home but i wasn't listening. I was to busy making out with Butch in the back. I wonder what Brick and Blossom are doing.


End file.
